Un hogar diferente
by GarnetXVII
Summary: Cho Chang era una chica corriente. Un hermano insoportable, una familia que la quería y una abuela encantadora. Pero, ¿por qué sucedían tantas cosas extrañas a su alrededor? Algo cambiará por completo su vida...


¡Hola a todos! Espero que os guste este nuevo fanfic que he hecho a partir de la vida de Cho. Es decir, cómo empezó todo y demás. Y no temáis que pronto se descubrirá el por qué de muchas cosas. (La mayoría no me entenderéis por ahora) Así que dejad de lado el resto y ¡a leer! Por cierto, no porque esté haciendo este fic me vaya a olvidar de Cueste lo que Cueste ;)

Así que, disfrutad del capítulo. ¡Un saludo! Y espero reviews si os ha gustado ;P

**Un hogar diferente**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Es una broma?**

-¡¡No hay conexión!.-La voz de una niña de doce años miraba con reproche a su padre desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de éste. Se le habían ido a quiebra todas sus conversaciones por internet y todo el trabajo realizado. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas, sus labios fruncidos y tenía los brazos cruzados. No era una chica con mal carácter, pero hoy especialmente se sentía enfadada con el mundo. ¿Qué le pasaría?

-Ya...-En vez de contestar su padre, que se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa tímida desde su ordenador, fue su hermano el que habló. El moreno estaba sentado sobre una caja y utilizaba una mesa improvisada para otro ordenador que su padre le había colocado. ¡Ya! ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más daráa...? Su hermana apretó los puños y mordiéndose la lengua para no explotar...

¡PLAFF!

Todas las bombillas de la casa de fundieron de repente. No fundirse de que simplemente dejaran de funcionar. Sino que todas éstas estallaron en mil pedazos. La casa de quedó completamente a oscuras pero aún se podía oir el ruido que hacían los ordenadores. Nadie dijo nada hasta que se oyó a la madre de la morena gritando qué había sucedido.

La morena se quedó sin entender nada, simplemente se fue enfurruñada a su habitación y encendió una vela. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar. No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así cuando estaba muy enfadada o le daba un ataque de euforia. Recordó que una vez sus amigas se enfadaron con ella porque había sembrado el caos en los vestuarios tras haber perdido un partido de basket injustamente pues el equipo adversario había jugado muy sucio y el entrenador se había enfadado con ella sin motivo contundente. La morena se estiró y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos recuerdos. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a jugar un rato a algún videojuego que la despejara. La imágen de Cho Chang era bastante peculiar. Era una chica alta y delgada, con el pelo negro oscuro, como su padre y su hermano, el cual tenía dos años más que ella. Era una niña oriental, aunque no bastante pronunciadamente, bastante guapa, y por decirlo, también le caía bien a casi todo el mundo. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un tono miel más o menos, llevaba el pelo suelto y alborotado y andaba descalza por la casa.

Mientras encendía la playstation de su hermano volvían a su mente esos pensamientos que tanto tiempo habían estado en su cabeza. ¿Por qué sucedían esas cosas en torno a ella? Al fin y al cabo, era una chica normal. Con una familia que la quería, un hermano insoportable, un padre un tanto chiflado y una madre demasiado luchadora.

-Ya tienes conexión a internet.-Su hermano la miraba desde la puerta con una ceja levantada, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan... insoportable?. Cho lo miró con recelo y asintió con la cabeza. Senichi era un chico muy alto, demasiado alto para tener quince años, pensaba Cho. Su pelo era oscuro como el suyo y muy alborotado debido a lo fino que era. Tenía unos fuertes brazos y una gran espalda. Las amigas de la morena suspiraban por él aunque Senichi no era excesivamente egocéntrico. No, no excesivamente, pero sí alarmantemente. Sus ojos eran de un color claro, como el de su madre. Era una de las cosas que los diferenciaban, y sus labios eran finos y poco pronunciados. Justo al contrario que los labios de su hermana, que eran carnosos y de un rojo natural que le daba un toque rebelde y sexy.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Cho suspiró. Se levantó sin ganas y volvió a encender su ordenador. Seguía de mal humor. ¡Es que la agobiaban! Estaba un poco harta de llevar esa vida, ¿o simplemente estaba entrando en la adolescencia? Ella sólo sabía que le molestaba mucho los cambios que estaban sucediendo en ella... eso y que le apetecía algo de chocolate. ¡Nunca había nada de chocolate en la casa! Con la falta que a ella le hacía cuando estaba mal o se sentía nerviosa. Suspiró de nuevo y se conectó al msn. ¡Otra vez a empezarlo todo de nuevo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ni se te ocurra, Tetsuya. Ya sabes cómo se pone la nena si abrimos su correo.-La voz de la madre de Cho sonaba en el salón, donde todos desayunaban, excepto la morena.

-Lo sé, Naomi. Pero es que es una carta tan... peculiar.-Tetsuya, el padre de Cho, sostenía un sobre amarillento que iba dirigido a su hija en letras verde esmeralda.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Qué crees, que podría ser una carta bomba? ¡Trae!.-La comprensible Naomi le arrancó la carta de las manos y la guardó para cuando su hija despertara. Tetsuya se quedó en la misma posición y con las manos en alto, como si aún sostuviera la carta. Se había quedado pensando.

-Buenos días, bicho.-Senichi, el hermano de Cho sonreía con malicia a su hermana pequeña que acababa de entrar en el salón con el pelo alborotado y la misma ropa que ayer, no se había puesto el pijama para dormir.

Cho le sacó la lengua a su hermano y le dio un beso a sus padres. Entonces, vio que sonreían más de lo normal y no paraban de remover el café agitadamente.

-¿De qué hablábais?.-Preguntó por fin.

-Tienes una carta, cielo.

La morena se estiró y fue hacia el cajón. Lo abrió suavemente y descubrió la carta de la que habían estado hablando sus padres. La chica la observó un momento en sus manos antes de abrirla.

_Señorita Cho Chang_

_Bradford Street, 21_

_Londres_

_England_

Cho abrió el sobre acongojada y comenzó a leer en voz baja mientras notaba a su hermano mayor estirar el cuello. Aunque sus padres también andaban un poco intrigados. Leyó y releyó la carta varias veces, sin entender. Después, se dio la vuelta y miró a su familia desconcertada. Senichi le arrancó de las manos la carta a su hermana y la leyó en voz alta:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden

de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero,

Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos)

_Estimada señorita Chang:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva Mcgonnagall Directora adjunta._

-No lo entiendo.-Dijo Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido. Su hija se había quedado de pie y observaba cómo su madre leía la carta para sí de nuevo. Cho miró dentro del sobre y descubrió otro pergamino en el que venía la lista de los libros y demás enseres. Cho, perpleja, pudo distinguir un poco por encima libros de hechizos, calderos, una varita mágica y varias cosas más de las que sólo había oído hablar en los cuentos de su abuela y en los libros de literatura fantástica.

-Bueno, está claro que debe de ser una broma. ¿Lechuzas, ¿Magia?.-Naomi observaba el pergamino en su mano mientras hablaba. Las letras estaban escritas en tinta antigua, de las que se utilizaba con pluma. Y la caligrafía era muy delicada para ser la de un niño de la edad de su hija. Pero le parecía todo tan extraño...

Pasaron varias semanas y Cho seguía encerrada en su habitación. Lo único que le motivaba era leer y de vez en cuando, los juegos de su hermano al que cada vez soportaba menos. Era por la mañana (o eso imaginaba Cho). Se había acostado a las siete de la mañana y se sorprendió acostada en la cama de sus padres. Se levantó, tambaleándose, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

La luz del salón ya estaba encendida, y por la ventana se veía el cielo oscurecerse. Su madre estaba sentada hablando con su padre y los dos la saludaron con un beso en la frente. La niña, bostezando, se fue hacia su habitación, donde debía estar su hermano jugando a la videoconsola.

-¡Hombre! Tú no has dormido, tú has entrado en coma.-Sonrió su hermano dándole una colleja a Cho. La morena esquivó su mano con destreza a pesar de estar recién levantada y le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Senichi le sacó la lengua y siguió jugando a la playstation.

Cho miró el reloj, eran las ocho y pico de la tarde. Estirándose y bostezando de nuevo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y encendió el ordenador. El sonido del teléfono en la sala de estar la sorprendió y Cho de sobresaltó, medio dormida.

Cinco minutos después, sus padres la llamaron para que se pusiera al teléfono.

-¿Sí?.

-¡Ay, mi niña!.-Era su abuela de Edimburgo.-Perdóname, perdóname...

-¿Qué pasa, abuela?

-Estoy segura de que lo has recibido. ¡Ay! Y yo sin darme cuenta. Es que soy demasiado tonta, debí contárselo a tu padre...

-Espera, espera. ¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué voy a hablar, granujilla? ¡De la carta del colegio Hogwarts que has recibido hace unas semanas!

Cho pareció quedarse sin aire. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Repitió esto otras veces y se limitó a gruñir inexpresivamente.

¿Sigues ahí, pequeña?

-Ehm, sí. Abuela... ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Ay, ay, ay... qué cabeza tiene tu abuela. Cho, querida. no quisiera hablar de esto por teléfono. Pero es que vivimos tan lejos...-La voz de su abuela se apagaba, angustiada.

-Tranquila, yaya. Cuéntame. ¿Qué es eso del colegio de Hogwarts?

-Cho... querida. Eres una bruja, al igual que esta vieja con la que estás hablando.

-¿¿QUE SOY QUÉ?

-¡¡Una bruja! Estos aparatos muggles...

-...

-¿Cho? Ya sé que es dificil, preciosa mía. Verás, te explicaré un poco de este mundillo. Aunque no empezarás a entenderlo hasta que no lo vivas tú misma. Yo soy una bruja, al igual que tú. Tu padre y tu madre son muggles, es decir, gente no mágica. Al igual que Senichi y...

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Es una broma? Porque no tiene gracia.-Cho alzó una ceja y observó detrás de ella que su hermano la estaba escuchando. Cho le tiró uno de los cojines del sillón de la sala de estar pero su hermano cerró la puerta antes de que este le diera de bruces.

-No... no es una broma. Verás, ya me encargo yo de enviar la lechuza al colegio. Mañana mismo cogeré un tren para Londres. ¿De acuerdo? No tengo mucho tiempo y esto no es bueno hablarlo por teléfono.

-Pero, pero... ¿Kira? ¿El búho ese chocho que tienes en el patio también sirve para enviar cartas... a los brujos?

-Y de hecho creo que para lo único que sirve.-Su abuela empezó a reir.-Mañana nos veremos, pequeña mariposa. Yo me encargaré de explicar todo a tus padres, ¿vale? Esperaba este momento desde hace mucho. Nada más nacer, supe que tú eras bruja... Pero de eso hace mucho ya... ¡Ya nos veremos!

-Pero, abuela...

Su abuela ya había colgado. Cho se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, pensando. Colgó lentamente el teléfono y al darse la vuelta para marcharse se sobresaltó al ver a toda su familia delante de ella.

-¿Y bien?.-Su madre habló antes de que ella pudiera si quiera abrir la boca. Cho se encogió de hombros y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-La abuela viene mañana, quería saber si quería que me hiciese galletas.

-Galletas...-Su hermano alzó una ceja y Cho asintió. Y a paso ligero se fue a su habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Cho!

-¡No seas tan violento con tu hermana, Senichi!.-Lo reprimió Naomi.

-Cho... pequeña.-Esta vez fue su abuela Ariasu la que la despertaba suavemente.

La chica abrió los ojos y descubrió a su abuela y a su familia delante de ella. Su abuela acababa de llegar, puesto que aún no se había quitado su habitual pañuelo. ¡A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría llevar pañuelo en Julio! Cho se incorporó y le dio un beso a su abuela. Ya en el salón comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras Senichi y Cho devoraban las galletas de chocolate que su abuela había traído. Pronto salió el tema que tan loca traía la cabeza de la morena.

-Bueno, en cuanto a lo demás... Ya habréis deducido que vuestra hija es bruja.

Cho se atragantó y empezó a toser incesantemente mientras su hermano abría los ojos hasta tal punto que con un toquecito en la sien de su hueca cabecita se le habrían salido de sus órbitas. Naomi, la madre de Cho, derramó sin querer el café sobre el parqué y su marido, Tetsuya, había tirado al suelo un viejo jarrón japonés de un manotazo.

-¿Que mi hija es qué?

-Hay varios tipos de magos... Están los de sangre mestiza, que es el caso de Cho. Es decir, no procede o su familia no es entéramente mágica. También están los squibs, que no son magos pero son excepciones en familias de magos. Bien, vuestra hija tiene poderes, al igual que su abuela, es decir, yo.-Ariasu se señaló el pecho y tomó un sorbo de su té con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos nada de esto? Mamá... tú misma. No puedo creerlo.-Tetsuya no cabía en sí de asombro.

Ariasu, la abuela de Senichi y Cho, mandó a sus nietos a la sala de estar diciendo que tenían que hablar ''cosas fuera de su incumbencia''. Los dos hermanos hicieron caso, aunque a Senichi le entró una mala ostia...

-¡Eh! Sechi. Ahora tendrás que tener cuidado conmigo.-Le guiñó un ojo su hermana.

-Es verdad. Tengo miedo de que me hagas cosquillas, no las soporto. Sonrió su hermano, fuera de cualquier envidia.

-¿Ah, sí?

Cho se lanzó hacia su hermano y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Pero él, con más fuerza, la agarró y le hizo cosquillas hasta que vio que su hermana lloraba y lloraba de sufrimiento y a la vez reía. ''Qué muerte más horrible tiene que ser morir de risa'' pensó.

Senichi soltó a su hermana y ésta, aún estremeciéndose, sonrió buscando más guerra.

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió y apareció por ella su abuela y su madre. Ariasu tenía puesto el pañuelo de nuevo y había cogido su paraguas. (N.A: pañuelo, paraguas... Ya sé que en Gran Bretaña hace un clima raro, ¿pero en julio hay que ser tan obsesivo...?).

-Vamos, Cho. Tenemos que comprar tu material escolar.-Dijo su abuela con una gran sonrisa. Se la veía encantada ahora que no era la única bruja en la familia. Cho se preguntó si su abuelo (fallecido años atrás y al que quería muchísimo) también había sido mago.

-Senichi, cielo ¿quieres ir con ellas?.-Dijo Naomi. Tetsuya acababa de reunirse con ellos y rodeó la cintura de su mujer.

-Hay muchos dulces mágicos y demás.-Le invitó su abuela apoyando el paraguas en el suelo.

-No gracias. He quedado hum, con unos amigos.-Senichi enrojeció un poco y Cho lo miro malévolamente.

-Como quieras.

Cho salió corriendo de la habitación y se puso unos pantalones pirata y una camiseta nueva que se había comprado el mes pasado y del que aún colgaba su etiqueta. Diez minutos después ya estaba lista y se disponía a salir con su abuela.

-Volveremos por la noche. No os preocupéis.

Y cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de sí, salieron al luminoso exterior a paso decidido. Cho miró a su abuela, nerviosa por lo que le depararía. Cuánto admiraba a esa mujer.


End file.
